Formation (Beyoncé)/lrc
ti:Formation ar:Beyoncé al:Formation by:Alphish 00:00.31Formation 00:01.79Writers: Rae Scremmurd, Asheton Hogan, Mike Will Made It, Beyoncé 00:03.74Producers: Beyoncé, Mike Will Made It, Pluss 00:05.63Singer: Beyoncé 00:06.87LRC: Alphish 00:07.39 00:07.99(Verse: Beyoncé) 00:08.00Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess 00:12.18Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh 00:16.10I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin') 00:19.84I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces 00:23.74My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana 00:27.61You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas bama 00:31.59I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros 00:35.59I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils 00:39.51Earned all this money but they never take the country out me 00:43.83I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag 00:45.48 00:45.87(Chorus: Beyoncé) 00:45.88I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it 00:49.91I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it 00:53.71I twirl on them haters, albino alligators 00:57.65El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser 01:01.59Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) 01:05.98Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) 01:09.96Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) 01:14.32All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) 01:17.81We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) 01:21.99I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay 01:26.35Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay 01:30.86Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay 01:34.74Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay 01:38.61Slay trick, or you get eliminated 01:41.89 01:42.47(Bridge: Beyoncé) 01:42.48When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay 01:46.33When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay 01:50.24If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, cause I slay 01:54.22Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J's, let him shop up, cause I slay 01:58.40I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay 02:02.04I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay 02:06.12You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, cause I slay 02:09.87I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making 02:12.22 02:12.43(Chorus: Beyoncé) 02:12.44I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it 02:16.28I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it 02:20.22I twirl on my haters, albino alligators 02:24.18El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser 02:28.11Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) 02:32.54Take what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) 02:36.50Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) 02:40.74I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) 02:44.39We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) 02:48.58I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay 02:52.77Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay 02:57.39Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay 03:01.25Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay 03:05.27Slay trick, or you get eliminated 03:08.39 03:09.21(Outro: Beyoncé) 03:09.22Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay 03:13.10Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation 03:16.77You know you that bitch when you cause all this conversation 03:20.79Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper 03:24.21 03:25.42LRC Presented by Alphish @ LyricsInfo 03:25.62LRC Copyright© 2016 LyricsInfo 03:25.82Lyrics Contents Copyright Reserved for O.L.W. 03:26.07The End 03:26.47